Nell and Iris's Day Together
by Elite Bouncer
Summary: This is from Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm. Basically Nell and Iris get together for a day of fun. So read and review and such. Rated M for one shot fun!


Hey folks. Its me again but this time around I am doing a story for a game I just beat called "Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm". Its quite an amazing game and as usual I don't own any of this. But I decided I would do a quick one shot of erotica. For those of you who have been reading on this site for a while you may recognize my writing style from an artist way back who's name I can not remember. Anywho.. Read and comment on it please. Thxkbai.

Iris and Nell's Day Together

Edge, Iris, and Nell had been spending all day doing one quest after another building up their Cole and gathering recipes for new Alchemy ideas. They were all running through Ishtar and had just run in so their time bar was full. They began to walk through Ishtar slowly keeping an eye out for any monsters when suddenly several popped out from the brush surrounding them now. Edge pulled out his sword and yelled out "Nell take Iris further into the gardens and keep her safe. I will hold these monsters off so that you two can get away." Nell grabbed Iris's hand and began to run as Iris looked back and yelled out "Edge! Please stay safe!" Edge looked back and grinned before he rushed forward with his mechsword in hand letting out a ear splitting battle cry. Nell continued to drag Iris into the gardens until soon they couldn't even tell where they were or how they had even gotten there. Iris looked around slowly consulting the map now and sighing softly "Well we have never been here before and hell.. I'm not even sure where exactly we are. If I could just somehow get my bearings then maybe I could lead us back out of here but I guess for now lets just start walking and see what happens." Iris stored the map away and sighed looking back where she thought they had run from whispering "I hope Edge is alright." Nell looked at Iris now with a look of worry and perhaps a little desire in this dangerous situation. For some reason the adrenaline from the running had made Nell a bit hornier than her usual amount. Nell had always liked the cute little outfits that Iris wore. Nell had always been sad that Iris had no idea how gorgeous she really was. Edge was too scared to ever make a move on her though he obviously liked her and so Iris just spent day in and day out working with Edge silently wishing he would do something. Nell decided now that since it was just her and Iris that maybe it was time for her to make her own move on Iris. Make Iris her own for at least a little while.

Iris continued to look around finally deciding to head west and looked back "Nell come on. We are going west." Nell nodded lightly and now followed Iris quickly watching Iris's swaying hips with a little smile on her face. They continued to walk west for a little while before Iris sat down sighing in frustration "Damnit Nell! We are lost and I have no idea where Edge is now." Nell looked at Iris and could see the obvious concern in her face. At that point Nell almost gave up her plan to try and make Iris's hers but then she just remembered all the conversations with Iris about how she wished Edge would just say something to her. Nell looked around "Iris we have barely walked at all. Don't worry I am sure we will find our way out and I am sure that Edge is just fine. He can take care of himself." Iris continued to sit there and sighed again before slowly standing up " I guess we should keep on walking." Iris finally began to walk west again when Nell just grabbed Iris by the shoulders and whipped her around kissing her deeply and passionately. Iris stood there for a moment panting softly and blushing when suddenly Edge came running in yelling "Nell, Iris, where are you guys?" Edge stopped when he saw them both and smiled "Oh there you two are. Hey lets get out of here." Nell just nodded happily and ran up to Edge while Iris continued to stand there in near shock before finally coming out of it and walking over to Edge and Nell so they could go back to town. Edge looked at Iris with a look of slight concern "Everything okay Iris?" Iris nodded lightly not really looking at Edge "Yeah just glad to see you are safe that's all."

Iris stood in the workshop now working on the newest recipe thinking back to the kiss with Nell. Suddenly she heard an explosion as heat and smoke flew up into her face. Iris stood there for a second trying to think of what she had done wrong when she realized that she had just dropped a Flame or bomb into the mix for a Heal Jar. Iris continued to stand there sighing softly still thinking about that kiss with Nell. The warmth of Nell's body against hers when they kissed, the softness of Nell's lips against her own, and the passion. Oh the passion in that kiss. Iris blushed and realized that she had started to get a little too far into her little daydream feeling a warmth and wetness permeating from her groin. Suddenly a pair of hands slipped around her waist and a pair of soft warm lips nipped along her neck as Iris heard a soft whisper in her ear recognizing Nell's voice instantly "I see that you are distracted Iris. Any way I can help at all?" Iris pulled away quickly blushing profusely also whispering "Um.. Um.. No. I am alright Nell. Just let my mind wander off that's all. No reason at all." Nell moved forward and kissed Iris on the lips this time deeply as she moved Iris against a wall which made Iris moan softly deep in her throat. Nell pulled from her lips and smiled "Don't lie to me Iris. I know that you enjoyed that kiss and I know you have been thinking about it since then too. I have seen how you look at me and how distant you have been lately. You want more and I am more than happy to give it to you." Nell leaned in and kissed Iris once more eagerly as her body grinded up against Iris's firmly both of them moaning loudly.

Nell grabbed Iris's hand and pushed her up the ladder to Iris's bed giggling all the while looking up Iris's dress "Mm.. I like what I see Iris and apparently you like what I have been doing." They reached the bed now and Nell grabbed Iris by the hand throwing her on the bed and now climbing on top of Iris kissing her once again but this time all over her neck nibbling and licking it over. Iris moaned deeply her body arching up against Nell's soft breasts. Iris's hands roaming down Nell's back hesitantly till they reach her ass. Iris's hands now squeezing her ass hard in response to Nell biting her neck. Nell moaned as Iris grabbed her ass and smiled looking at Iris now "Mm.. Glad to see you are getting into this finally Iris. I would hate to have do all the work for you."

Nell now began to slowly undress Iris slipping off her dress in one simple motion with a grin slowly playing over Nell's place as she looked at her bra and panties "Aw. They are both pure white cotton. Perfect for little innocent Iris. Well after this I guess you will have to start dressing a little more colorfully because you won't be innocent anymore." Nell now slipped her own top off revealing no bra underneath her breasts falling out free as she stretches some showing them off for Iris's hungry eyes. Nell grinned softly watching Iris who was not even trying to hide that she was staring at Nell's chest "Do you like what you see? Would you like to feel them Iris dear?" Iris nodded eagerly starting to really get into this now. Iris's hand reaching up and cupping Nell's breasts firmly rubbing them in her hands. Her thumbs tracing themselves over Nell's nipples till her nipples stand out hard and pointed. Nell looking down moaning and panting softly surprised at how well Iris was touching her breasts "Iris.. That feels really good." Nell moans loudly again arching her chest up into Iris's hands. Iris just continues to slowly rub Nell's breasts with a smile as she sits up and begins to slowly suck on Nell's left nipple licking it over eagerly moaning at the taste now. Nell just runs her hands slowly through Iris's hair moaning happily before finally forcing Iris's mouth away and pushing her back to the bed taking the quick moment of Iris being stunned to practically rip her bra off. Nell grins eagerly at the two smaller but wonderfully shaped breasts in front of her. She grins even more when she notices that Iris's nipples are already painfully erect in front of her. Nell leaned in now and begin to firmly suck at Iris's right nipple licking it over and nipping it softly with her teeth. Iris arched up moaning loudly in surprise as she grips the bed whimpering "Nell! Fuck that feels so good. I have never had anybody touch me like this. Please stop teasing me Nell. Give me what I really want." Nell grinned lightly now as she licked two fingers slowly for Iris to see and then ripped Iris's panties off before she slips the two wet fingers into Iris's pussy. Iris almost screamed out in pleasure at the feeling of the fingers penetrating her now her body arching up to them eagerly. Nell pumped the fingers quickly into Iris's dripping pussy with a small grin planning to make Iris's first orgasm with another person one to remember. Iris closed her eyes tight not able to believe how quickly her orgasm was building though she was fighting to hold it back so much when suddenly the pace changed and Iris was now able to just barely hold her self back though it almost hurt to do so. Nell could only grin softly at Iris now saying to her "You want to cum so badly Iris but you can just barely hold it back so you are. You want this orgasm to just blow your mind and I can honestly say that its about to." Nell now changed pace once again so that her fingers began to lightly rub up against Iris's g-spot. Right when Nell started to do this Iris let loose a brutal almost animalistic scream as her orgasm hit her. The juices flooding out of her quickly squirting out of her. Nell grinned lightly leaning in now to lick Iris's pussy lips over before licking her own fingers clean of the juices "So Iris what did I tell you?"

Iris just laid there panting deeply for a moment with nothing but a huge smile painted across her lips as she finally whispers through the panting "It was amazing Nell. I can't believe how good you are. But then I don't think you will be able to believe how good I am either." Nell blinked in confusion for a moment when suddenly Iris pounced and pinned her down to the bed ripping off the skirt that Nell was wearing and grinning as once again Nell was not wearing any type of undergarment. Her pussy on proud display for Iris dripping eagerly wanting to be licked or filled with something. Iris smiled and obliged now by quickly licking down three fingers and plunging them into Nell. The three fingers fitting perfectly inside of Nell as Iris began to rapidly finger bang her. Nell could only react in surprise and pleasure as she arched up to Iris's fingers and then her mouth as Iris leaned in and engulfed about half of Nell's right breast and began to suck on it eagerly biting lightly on the soft skin. Iris continued to suck hard and bite lightly on Nell's breast as she finger fucked her. Nell moaned in surprise and happiness when she realized that Iris was using the same technique that she had just been using on Iris. Except that Iris was changing it up some making it even more pleasurable for Nell. Iris's fingers plunged into her dripping pussy eagerly swirling lightly on occasion and when they swirled they would brush lightly against Nell's g-spot. Iris's thumb now occasionally brushing up against Nell's clit as well. Iris's mouth moving to Nell's left breast now sucking it into her mouth eagerly like a vacuum around her breast. Nell's eyes slowly rolled back in her head now as she gripped the sheets screaming already in pleasure as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her but none hitting the orgasm just yet. Nell looked up at Iris almost pleadingly "Please Iris. Just make me orgasm already. I can not stand this torture anymore. I just need release." Iris grinned to herself now as she slipped her fingers against Nell's g-spot and Iris's thumb hit Nell's clit all at the same time. Nell arched up so high she almost seemed to levitate off the bed as the cum flooded from her body squirting out even farther than Iris's orgasm had. Nell finally lowered back to the bed panting deeply as Iris licked her fingers clean smiling "So Nell.. Was it good enough for you? Though this was my first time I think I did pretty good." Nell looked up smiling softly and nodded "It was wonderful Iris and you were better than pretty good. You were fucking amazing!" Iris leaned in now and kissed Nell lightly "Well I am glad that you enjoyed it. But now I think I am going to fall asleep. You wore me out." Nell laughed softly and smiled "I wore you out? Damn girl you did things to me that no one ever has. No guy or girl. You must not have much stamina." Iris just shrugged and grinned "I guess so."

Alright folks this is it really. Um.. I can do any other one shots that you want. Or if anyone really wants I can do a full story that isn't just about sex. I can do lesbian, straight, or gay stories for any two characters or more. So hope you enjoyed and please review and enjoy.


End file.
